


刍狗（一）

by uncoloured



Category: all盖
Genre: M/M, all盖 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncoloured/pseuds/uncoloured





	刍狗（一）

01

小白带王昊进入弹壳办公室，招呼他坐到会客沙发后，转身去敲里间休息室的门。

三下敲门声间隔相同缓慢坚定，更像是一种提示信号。敲完门小白仿佛料到不会有回应似的，接着坐到王昊对面的单人沙发里，掏出手机津津有味刷起来。

 

但是王昊听到了。从休息室传来男人的喘息和肉体撞击声，他不敢细想房间里发生了什么，光是男子压抑隐忍的呻吟都听得他脸颊发烫...王昊偷看一眼小白，发现他仍然盯着手机屏幕面无表情，整个人十分淡定像早已习惯一样...

 

呻吟持续不断，有时急促有时悠长。为了不让自己起反应，王昊开始研究地毯上的花纹和针脚...又过了好一会，小白突然起身倒水，故意把杯子碰得啷当响缓解尴尬，他把水递给王昊并发出一个“你懂”的眼神：“老大这正办事呢，咱再等等，你没急事吧？”

王昊猛地摇摇头，立马举起杯子喝水。

 

这里是红花会老大弹壳的私人办公室，红花会虽然做见不得光的生意，但租的是正儿八经写字楼，从前台到保洁阿姨都配齐了，装得挺唬人，就是隔音不怎么好。两人坐在会客厅沙发上，品了快半小时的白开水，也听了半个小时的活春宫。

王昊在纠结不要再品一杯水时，隔壁的声响终于停了。

 

弹壳叼着烟出来，在门关过来的瞬间，王昊鬼使神差偷窥了一眼，只见床上趴着一个全身赤裸的男人，大腿处还有可疑的白色液体...

果然搞的是男人...

 

“来啦，”弹壳踱步到办公桌，坐进大班椅，双脚伸到桌面上，整个人放松又餍足，他轻轻吐出口烟圈：“你就是那个...老贝说打架特牛逼那个...那个谁来着？”

小白把王昊拉起来推到弹壳面前：“是是是，他就是贝爷提过的，王昊。”

“既然是老贝推荐的人，以后就是自家兄弟了。”

弹壳上下打量着王昊，看他身材不错长得也挺清秀...烦躁地猛吸几口烟后按灭在桌面上，真皮手垫顿时被烫出一个大洞。

 

“泰国那批货，你去接...”这时休息室的门又开了，周延缓缓走出来，衣服穿得严严实实，衬衣扣到最后一颗。

“你跟老盖一起去。”

王昊心里一惊，这不是直接让青铜battle王者吗？

盖听到这话立刻劝说弹壳：“这孩子没什么经验，泰国那边还是别让他去吧，我觉得...”弹壳把手边的烟灰缸猛地砸他身上：“你觉得个几把！你他妈算个什么东西？老子决定的事轮得到你插嘴？”

 

吓！还以为他俩是情侣关系呢，结果不是吗...王昊内心充满迷惑。

 

盖笑了笑也不说话，他蹲下身把烟灰缸捡起来，放回桌上的时候，瞧见手垫烧了个大洞，皱眉看向弹壳，这他妈烟灰缸在你手边呢不用，光用来砸我了是不是？

弹壳得意一笑，我就故意的怎么着吧！

好像心情好了点，弹壳对王昊说：“你也别怕，老盖跟你一起呢，明天下午2点的飞机，别迟到啊。”

 

三人离开办公室后，弹壳心情愉悦哼着曲儿，他看着桌上的烟灰缸，越看越不对...

这怎么没摔碎呢？！

 

盖回自己办公室补觉，小白跟王昊去一楼吃饭，电梯里小白开口：“刚有没有被吓到？”

王昊抿嘴一笑。

小白：“这就是他俩的相处方式，你可别想岔了，”“老盖就算是条狗，也只是壳总的，只能他来作践，”“上次一个倒霉孩子看壳总教训老盖呢，也趁机踢了他几下，被壳总当场开枪打死。”

王昊大惊。

 

“不过嘛...嘿嘿...”小白舔舔嘴角，“要是你这次顺利完成任务，壳总一高兴说不定会提拔你当干部，到时你就有福享了。”

“什么福？”

“艳福。”

 

王昊想问什么艳福时电梯开门了，更多人涌进来，两人不得不结束对话。

 

吃完饭，王昊坐车上准备回去整理明天到泰国要用的东西，盖突然端着一杯咖啡出现在副驾驶。

王昊一惊：“你不是在睡觉吗？”

“真他妈有病，有烟灰缸不用，故意烫坏桌子要我给他换新的，还必须实木定制嵌真皮，一个月造烂十张桌子，他爹的家底迟早被他霍霍完，操！”

 

王昊眼观鼻观心，假装什么都没听见。

 

盖啜了一口咖啡，“诶，这破食堂的咖啡越泡越好喝了嘛，你尝尝？”他递给王昊，王昊看着杯子上沾的口水，那些呻吟和喘息又魔鬼般地跳出来，突然觉得口干舌燥。他动动左手刚想接过，盖又拿回去了：“不好意思，没猜到你有洁癖。”

 

盖把车门关上，示意他可以开车了。

王昊有点懵，转头问他：“你上车干嘛呢？”

“巴颂是谁知道么？”

王昊摇头。

盖猛翻一个白眼，弹壳这是想让他死还是让我死，“你连明天我们要去见谁都不知道，还问我上车干嘛？”盖掏出手机，“现在是下午6点36，离明天下午2点还有...差不多14个小时，我们抓紧点还可以睡4个小时。”

“抓紧点啥？”

“当然是给你补课啊我的小少爷！”

 

02

怪不得盖一点都不担心语言会不通，巴颂约他们在唐人街见面。

王昊抱着箱子坐在卡座上，其实这个片区已经是巴颂的地盘，他们当然知道王昊是谁要来干什么，所以也没有人敢明目张胆来抢这箱钱。

 

这是个中国风的酒吧，到处都是穿着高开叉超低胸改良旗袍的美女，有的陪男人坐着喝酒，有的走来走去寻觅目标，还有的带着男人往二楼走，男人的手还不规矩地到处摸，王昊用大拇指都能猜到他们要去干啥。

 

说实话，他现在很口渴，不过他记着盖说过，在这里，所有过嘴的东西都不能碰。

过了一会，一位带大粗金链子的泰国男人靠近他，说了一句泰语，是接头暗号！王昊用盖教他的话回过去，对方满意地点头然后带着他上三楼。

 

王昊心脏突突跳，昨天回到家盖就嚷着吃东西，吃完没聊两句就睡得跟死猪一样，结果说好的“补课”全部在飞机上完成...

“我再说一遍，每个字你都必须记住。”

“好。”

“你们交易的地点是巴颂名下的lost酒吧，因为早就说好是一个人，到时候我不会出现。你抱着现金先去最后排靠墙的卡座，等接头人来找你对暗号，他确认后就会带你上三楼见巴颂。巴颂这个人脾性乖张，阴晴不定。我不确定他这次会直接放你走还是玩黑吃黑，总之十分钟后我见不到你下楼就会来救你，你最好给我保证这十分钟之内不会被他玩死。”

 

王昊来到三楼，这古香古色的装潢，座椅板凳都是实木，旁边还有副大屏风，巴颂果然是个“中国迷”。

金链子示意他坐下，然后拿过他手里地箱子，放桌上打开，接着旁边小弟也提出一个箱子打开，两个箱子并排在桌子上，一边是满箱美金，另一边是满箱白色粉末，也就是海洛因。

 

对方拿出点钞机数钱，王昊也开始验货。两边都确认没问题后，金链子转过身对着屏风说了几句泰语，王昊发现周围的保镖不知什么时候多了好几个，他手心微微冒汗。

 

一位身着唐装，扎着长发的中年男子从屏风后出现，他左手带着檀木佛珠手串，右手拿着紫砂茶壶，是巴颂。

 

巴颂对王昊笑了笑，说着略微生硬的中文：“听说，中国人爱以酒会友。”手下立刻端出一杯酒。

王昊环顾四周，十几个高大壮汉，还有几个背着AK47。他咽了咽口水，慢慢接过杯子，看着这五颜六色的酒，喝下去是生是死怕是说不准吧，他壮着胆子问：“可以不喝吗？”

 

巴颂脸立马垮了，大汉保镖们摩拳擦掌靠近王昊。

 

王昊进门前被搜过身，什么武器都没有，他只好双手握拳在胸口，计算他赤手空拳从好几把AK47下逃走的几率。

这时响起一阵喧闹，一大群美女突然闯进来，拉着保镖们转圈跳舞...柔软的胸部和丰腴的大腿直往他们身上蹭...王昊瞪大眼睛，这不是楼下那群穿旗袍的妓女吗？众保镖身陷温柔乡，巴颂也被两个大胸美女挑逗得大脑发晕。

 

一位画着烟熏大浓妆，涂着鲜红色嘴唇的女生趁乱挤到王昊跟前，要拉着他走。

你谁啊？王昊挣开她。

女生着急了，一边对他挤眉弄眼，一边用气声说：“是我啊，老盖！”王昊这才认出来，立刻抓起箱子就跑，还没跑到门口枪声和尖叫同时响起...

 

巴颂把给他口交的那位妓女打死了。

 

03

巴颂扯掉盖的假发，用枪抬起他下巴，惊喜若狂：“盖爷，是你。”周延吐出一口血沫，皮笑肉不笑：“巴爷，都是朋友，搞成这样是不是有什么误会啊？”

“这可不能怪我，是你这位朋友不想跟我做朋友。”

 

盖看着被打得鼻青脸肿的王昊，说：“他脑子有毛病，不就是喝杯酒吗，我帮他喝。”

巴颂眼露精光：“好，爽快！”他从屏风后端出另一杯酒。

盖顿感不妙：“我能喝他那杯吗？”

 

没有商量的余地，他被捏着嘴灌下。不多时，盖忽然觉得浑身发热四肢发软，他有点站不住...

倒下之前被巴颂猛地抱住，盖：“...哈...你在酒里加了什么？”

“一点助兴的药，上次我就想给你喝了，可惜你男朋友不允许。”巴颂舔吻着盖的脖颈，手伸进低襟旗袍口玩弄他的乳头，盖无力拒绝，他索性搂住巴颂的肩膀跟他接吻。

 

男人急色的样子仿佛要吞掉盖的舌头，盖轻轻推开他，双眼迷离：“你想干我直说嘛，我又不是不愿意，”“你先放了我朋友好不好？”

巴颂哈哈大笑，让手下放开王昊，示意他可以离开了。

王昊仿佛没听懂，他双脚定在原地。

 

看着巴颂把盖推倒趴在实木大圆桌上，撩起盖地旗袍下摆，抓起内裤左右用力一分后直接撕裂扔掉，盖浑圆挺翘的屁股立马暴露，巴颂双手抓上去肆无忌惮揉搓起来...

盖被药物搞得身体敏感，现在更是受不住了想抚摸自己半硬的性器，还没摸到就被男人抓着手拉高固定在桌上。

巴颂另一只手按住盖的菊穴，然后缓慢下移摸到前方的花穴，他兴奋地喘粗气：“原来传言是真的，盖爷真有两个洞！”

 

盖双腿大开，两个穴口正对王昊，王昊被眼前的景色震得发懵大脑一片空白...他居然是...

弹壳休息室里的低喘又鬼使神差地浮现...

 

王昊甩了下脑袋，强迫自己清醒：“我要带他一起走！”

盖在内心狂骂王昊猪头，你他妈怎么还没走？是想留下来被做成烤乳猪吗？！

 

幸好周围根本没人理王昊，所有人都着魔般盯着盖的阴穴...巴颂用手指撑开他两片娇嫩的阴唇，然后插入已经湿润的阴穴里搅动起来，盖咬住嘴唇不让自己叫出声，压抑的闷哼和手指抽插淫穴的水声还是让现场的男人们躁动起来，王昊注意到有几个男人甚至对着周延撸起来了...

 

看扩张得差不多，巴颂掏出黝黑的性器顶着盖的屁股，盖突然扭过身子，眼里全是情欲：“不要后入，”说着主动抱着巴颂的肩膀，双腿张开缠到他腰上，“我想要你从前面进来...”

巴颂脑子炸开，像发情的野兽一样，握住盖的一条腿架到肩上，把粗大的性器顶到阴唇上准备捅进去...

 

变故在一瞬间发生！

 

冰凉坚硬的掌心雷抵住巴颂的阴茎根部，盖戏谑地说：“猜猜看你是先插进来还是先变太监？”

 


End file.
